El Comediante
by Aokimari
Summary: ¿Qué pasó por la mente de Edward Blake los días previos a su muerte?


**Disclaimer: **Los derechos de propiedad sobre los propiedad sobre los personajes, la historia y demás aspectos presentes, pertenecen única y exclusivamente al señor Alan Moore, autor de la obra Watchmen en la que se basa la siguiente historia. Yo hago esto sin afán de lucro y por el mero placer de perder el tiempo.

_**El Comediante**_

Cuando cruzas la frontera, cuando traspasas el límite, lo haces para siempre. No hay posible vuelta atrás, no hay posible regreso. Has renunciado al yo que nació contigo para convertirte en ÉL. Un cúmulo de partículas gaseosas tras el ser que todos ven. Una sombra tras la máscara.

Te conviertes en una suma de efectos que pueden variar su intensidad pero nunca su contenido: el miedo a volver a ser un don nadie, el respeto que infundes en los demás, la arrogancia de saberte indispensable.

Pero, ¿quieres que te diga un secreto?

No lo eres. En el momento más inesperado te darán la patada y aquellos culos que salvaste intentarán joderte antes de que tengas tiempo de darte cuenta de lo que ocurre. Al fin y al cabo, es la misma música de siempre y en este baile siempre bailan los mismos: los mártires, los soldados y los superhéroes.

Ten especial cuidado si perteneces a este último grupo, el de los superhéroes. Los guerreros enmascarados. Los vigilantes. Su patada llegó en el 77 con el Acta Keene. Los jubilaron a todos porque, decían, ya no eran necesarios. Mintieron.

Aunque esto no es del todo cierto. Mantuvieron a un par en activo por su utilidad y Rorschach... bueno, Rorschach siempre fue un poco a su aire.

El resto se desprendieron de sus caras y se quedaron desnudos antes nosotros. Solo piel y huesos. Quietos. Inmóviles. Paralizados. No eran como nosotros. No lo son. Se convirtieron en personas patéticas, tristes y amargadas que vivían día a día con el rabo entre las piernas, atesorando peleas y hazañas pasadas.

Eso fue más o menos lo que ocurrió.

Cualquiera que conociera a Edward Blake sabría que era un hombre del que cuidarse. Con sus casi cien kilos de músculo, su peculiar sentido del humor y sus arranques de ira injustificados, no era una mole a la que conviniese cabrear.

Todos lo sabían. Por eso, cuando se emborrachaba y destroza su piso, nadie llamaba a la policía. _Ya se le pasará..._ decían. Pero nunca se le pasaba y, conforme envejecía, iba a peor. Tampoco nadie se atrevía a llamarle la atención cuando lo pillaban recorriendo, sin pizca de pudor, las piernas de las hijas de sus vecinos. Tan solo esperaban, con la cara girada y la boca fruncida, a que llegase el ascensor a su planta para dejarlo solo.

Edward también lo sabía. Al principio, le gustaba esa sensación -el respeto y el miedo-... Al final, nadie sabía lo que sentía. Era de esos hombres de la vieja escuela que defendían que antes los despellejen vivos, que lo obliguen a hablar de los sentimientos. A él no le preocupaban cuestiones trascendentales como qué nos espera al otro lado o quién irá a nuestro funeral. Él era un hombre de acción.

De todos modos, sabía que, cuando muriera, ni el mundo le echaría de menos ni se volvería un lugar mejor. Eso son gilipolleces sin sentido para rojos e intelectuales. Simplemente habría un pedazo de mierda menos en él pero no por eso estaría más limpio.

Cuando, tras su asesinato, la policía preguntó a los vecinos, estos comentaban que sí, que era cierto que a veces bebía demasiado o que se encerraba en su casa durante días, y que sí, que también miraba demasiado a las jovencitas. Pero era un hombre mayor que vivía solo. No era un mal tipo. Alguien con principios que evitaba las peleas y que ayudaba a sus vecinos. Nadie podría desearle ningún mal. Es lo que tiene la muerte: a todos nos convierte en santos.

Si, después de su muerte, Edward Blake pudo ver su funeral desde algún sitio del más allá, se sorprendería de que alguien más, aparte de los cuatro soldaditos que enviaba el gobierno en reconocimiento de su servicio militar, se hubiera movido hasta el cementerio en una tarde como esa. Solo con la intención de darle una última despedida que nunca recibiría. Solo para devolverle su verdadera identidad.

Poco antes de morir, se había pasado las últimas noches de su vida pensando, reflexionando sobre lo que hizo sen lo sesenta y siete años que lleva en la tierra: beber, pelearse, violar mujeres, matar embarazadas, asesinar a pobres diablos que, como él, saben más acerca de la muerte que de la vida. Ni siquiera cuando, en un ataque de locura o de lucidez, intentó arreglar lo irreparable con ella once años atrás.

Todavía le quema la mirada de desprecio que ella le dedicó, asqueada, cuando vio su mano en su cara. Sabe lo que pasó por su cabeza cuando los vio juntos y, aunque se mordió la lengua para no derrumbarse ante ellas, él sabía quien era y sólo quería conocerla. Solo sintió curiosidad. Ni siquiera él mismo llegó a saber, antes de morir, si era verdad lo que se repitió aquella noche una y otra vez o si se había convertido en un cabrón semejante.

Joder... él no era de los que se derrumbaban. No era de los que se hundían en su propia mierda. Plantearse quién tuvo la culpa o por qué hizo lo que hizo solo sirven para joderte vivo. Si tan solo no hubiera visto aquella lista... si no hubiera hecho lo que hizo... todo sería distinto. Nunca había caído tan bajo, ¿verdad?

Pero la vio y lo hizo. Y supo que su muerte era una cuestión de tiempo.

Fue la primera vez que se planteó la pregunta del millón. El eterno _¿Y si...?_ Qué hubiera pasado con él si hubiera tenido más principios, si hubiera respetado un poco más a las mujeres, joder, si la hubiera respetado un poco más a ella. Quizás ahora esperaría su muerte con algo más que una cerveza y un documental que rememora antiguas glorias. Quizás no habría llegado hasta casa de su rival, borracho y a cara descubierta, diciéndole que es lo más parecido a un amigo, que, joder, qué han hecho con su vida, qué si ha valido la pena o por qué se siente como la mayor mierda entre los vigilantes.

Sí, quizás despedirse con un poco más de dignidad -sobrio, serio y sin que el otro se meará en la cama- hubiera sido un mejor adiós. Pero no, la jodió exactamente igual que siempre, consciente de que, para el Comediante, no había reservada una carcajada final.

-------

¿Alguna opinión? Se acepta de todo: puñetazos, balas y dulces cachorritos del infierno.


End file.
